


Feierabend

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Feierabend nach einer anstrengenden Woche und der Anfang der Adventszeit.Boerne kannte ihn einfach zu gut.>Post in meinem LJ





	Feierabend

**Author's Note:**

> 120-Minuten-Challenge: „Ich kann absolut nichts mehr essen. Oh, Lebkuchen!“  
> Bingo: Mit jemandem kochen  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, Fluff  
> Handlung: Feierabend nach einer anstrengenden Woche und der Anfang der Adventszeit.  
> A/N: Das Prompt hat sofort mein Default-Setting für Geschichten angeworfen, sorry ;) Ich hoffe, es macht trotzdem Spaß.  
> Länge: ~ 800 Wörter  
> Zeit: 70 Minuten

~*~*~*~

 

„He!“

„Entschuldigung.“ Boerne zog die Haustür wieder auf, die er eben vor Thiels Nase hatte zufallen lassen. Thiel brummte nur, zu mehr reichte seine Energie heute nicht mehr.

Boerne kämpfte gegen ein Gähnen an. „Essen?“

Thiel nickte. Schlafen war zwar ungefähr genauso dringend, aber wenn er vorher nicht was zu essen bekam, dann … Nein, das war keine Option. „Pizzaservice?“

„Um die Zeit am Samstag?“ Boerne stapfte vor ihm die Treppe nach oben. „Das dauert doch mindestens eine Stunde, das halten Sie im Leben nicht mehr durch.“

Thiel schnaubte. „Als ob es darauf jetzt noch ankommen würde.“

„Nach der Lautstärke, in der Ihr Magen knurrt, wäre es geradezu unterlassene Hilfeleistung, jetzt auf die Serviceorientierung der hiesigen Gastronomie zu vertrauen.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Wobei er zugeben mußte, daß Boerne nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Letzten Sonntag hatte es bis zur zweiten Halbzeit gedauert, bis seine Pizza geliefert worden war. Letzten Sonntag … das war, bevor dieser ganze Irrsinn angefangen hatte.

„Ich hab‘ bestimmt noch Nudeln irgendwo.“

 

~*~*~*~

 

Sie hatten die Reste aus zwei Küchen zusammengeworfen. Zum Einkaufen waren sie die letzten Tage beide nicht gekommen, aber irgendetwas fand sich zum Glück immer. Auch wenn das bei ihm eher so was wie Nudeln und Dosentomaten waren, während Boerne, warum auch immer, noch zwei angewelkte Möhren und eine Fenchelknolle in seinem Kühlschrank entdeckt hatte.

„Die ganze Packung?“ Boerne sah von seinem Topf auf und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich hab‘ Hunger.“ Wie auf Kommando knurrte sein Magen lautstark. Das letzte Mal, daß er was richtiges zwischen die Zähne bekommen hatte, war ein Brötchen gestern Mittag gewesen. Und irgendwann hatte er die Reste einer Tüte Studentenfutter von Nadeshdas Schreibtisch vertilgt. Vermutlich hätte er das Pfund Nudeln auch alleine geschafft. Während Boerne noch einen großzügigen Schuß Weißwein zur Soße gab, rieb er den Parmesan – Boerne hatte immer so was sauteures Frisches zuhause und rümpfte über seinen Tütenparmesan die Nase. Snob.

Aber verdammt, diese Soße roch verführerisch. Thiel seufzte.

„Vorsicht, der Topf –“

„Ah, verdammt!“ Er pustete auf seine Finger und griff nach dem Topflappen, den Boerne ihm hinhielt. „Nix passiert, nur ein bißchen Wasser übergekocht.“

„Zum Glück ist das nicht meine Küche.“

Er warf dem anderen einen bösen Blick zu und dann noch einmal einen kritischen auf seine Finger. Kochen im Halbschlaf war eben doch nicht das Wahre. Und vielleicht sollte er endlich mal einen dieser Töpfe kaufen, bei dem die Griffe nicht heiß wurden, wie Boerne die bei sich drüben hatte. Da mußte man ja durcheinander kommen.

„Das muß nur noch ein bißchen leise vor sich hin köcheln“, sagte Boerne und gab noch eine Prise Zucker in den Topf, bevor er den Deckel drauf tat. „Ich bring schon mal die Gläser und den Wein rüber.“

 

~*~*~*~

 

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal etwas so gutes gegessen hatte. Am Ende hatte Boerne doch Recht und es lag am Fenchel, aber andererseits war er derartig ausgehungert, daß auch eine Tiefkühlpizza reines Ambrosia gewesen wäre. Oder wie auch immer dieses Zeug hieß. Und Boerne ging es wohl ähnlich, denn ausnahmsweise bekam er mal keine Vorträge über mangelnde Tischmanieren zu hören, oder überhaupt irgendetwas, weil der andere viel zu beschäftigt damit war es ihm gleichzutun und über die Nudeln herzufallen, als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Thiel ließ sich auf dem Sofa zurücksinken und stöhnte. „Oh mein Gott.“

„Waren die Augen doch größer als der Magen?“

„Ich kann absolut nichts mehr essen.“ Er schob den leeren Teller von sich. Ein Pfund Nudeln für zwei war vielleicht doch ein bißchen viel gewesen.

„Sicher?“ Boerne beugte sich nach unten, griff nach etwas Knisterndem und –

„Oh, sind das Lebkuchen?“

Boerne nickte.

„Gefüllt?“

„Ungefüllt geht ja wohl gar nicht.“

Thiel seufzte. Verdammt. Boerne kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Vor allem seine Schwächen.

„Jetzt hören Sie schon auf zu grinsen und geben Sie her.“

Ein klitzekleines Lebkuchenherz ging doch sicher noch. Oder auch zwei. Immerhin hatte die Adventszeit begonnen, und jetzt durfte er endlich, nachdem er die letzten Monate standhaft an allen Lebkuchentüten vorbeigegangen war.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Nach der ganzen Völlerei war an sofort schlafen zu gehen natürlich nicht zu denken. Nach einem kurzen Streit über die Programmwahl einigten sie sich als Kompromiß auf eine Folge Columbo aus den Siebzigern. Als Polizeiarbeit noch beschaulich gewesen war, und man dabei nicht hungern mußte. Thiel gähnte. Nach einer Tasse Tee protestierte sein Magen jetzt auch nicht mehr gar so sehr. Er rutschte ein wenig tiefer ins Sofa und schloß die Augen, während im Hintergrund Columbo „Ach ja, eine kleine Frage hätte ich da allerdings noch“ sagte. Boernes Kopf sackte schwer gegen seine Schulter. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr so genau aufpaßten, Columbo würde den Fall schon …

 

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
